


Trust

by myxstorie



Series: 50 Fics: Jin/Kame/Ueda [7]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin falls back against the sheets, flushed and panting, chest rising and falling heavily with the force of his breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Jin falls back against the sheets, flushed and panting, chest rising and falling heavily with the force of his breaths. His face glistens with sweat, a few stray strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and he grunts in irritation when Kame collapses on his chest.

"Get off~" he whines, shoving halfheartedly, and Kame flops to the side with a groan.

"You'd better not be done already."

Ueda slinks forwards from where he had been settled back, watching them, "I haven't even had my turn yet."

Jin blinks up at him groggily, and the smirk that forms on his lips says more than words ever could.

Ueda swirls his fingers through the fluid on Jin's stomach and brings them up to his lips, tongue flickering over one finger before he pushes them into Jin's eager mouth, humming softly as the other man's tongue slips between his fingers and across the tips.

He slides inside easily, Kame having stretched Jin more than enough, and Jin arches up into him with a moan, already eager for more. Ueda can see Kame watching them like a hawk, eyes flickering between where Ueda disappears inside Jin's body and the way Jin writhes and rolls his hips down, forcing Ueda to pick up the pace.

"You're a bit of a slut, aren't you?" Ueda grinds out, and Jin tosses his head back with a gasp.

"Just for you."

Ueda grins and glances at Kame, who's already teasing himself back to full hardness, unable to look away from the entracing image Jin presents during the throes of passion.

"Do you want more?" Ueda mutters, just loud enough to be heard over the creaking springs.

"Yes, please yes-" Jin's voice is breathless, length hard and aching again against his stomach.

"Harder? Faster? Deeper?"

"Yes!"

"How about more, Jin? We can give you more, do you want it?" Ueda slows until he's barely moving anymore, and Jin whines pitifully.

"Please, Uebo-"

"We really shouldn't leave Kame out like that, should we?"

Jin looks over and licks his lips absently, eyes glued to the way Kame's hand begins to drift lower, between his legs, until Ueda stops him.

"We're not doing it like that today."

Kame pauses, and Ueda withdraws completely, ignoring Jin's protests and motioning for Kame to take his place. The other man thrusts home without protest, more than happy enough to be inside Jin's tight heat again, and it's only Ueda's hands on Kame's hips that stops both of them moving together.

Jin tenses up unbearably at the first touch where he's stretched around Kame, and Ueda soothes him with quiet hushing sounds. Never one to refuse either of them anything, Ueda can practically feel Jin forcing his body to relax as he slowly opens around the first finger, slick with lubricant.

"Tat-chan-" Kame starts, throwing him a nervous frown, but Ueda ignores him.

"Do you trust me, Jin?"

Jin meets his eyes over Kame's shoulder and nods without hesitation, gaze determined and unflinching.

"It'll feel good, I promise."

Jin just nods again, and Ueda continues to spread and stretch him until Jin's muffling his pleasure and begs for more with the pillow between his teeth.

Ueda and Kame maneuver him until Jin's sitting in Kame's lap, legs wrapped around his waist, and Ueda's hand on his shoulder has Jin leaning forwards, forcing Kame to lean back with him, until Ueda can press himself against the smooth expanse of Jin's back.

He slips his fingers back alongside Kame's cock, gently pulling at the skin until he can press forwards, the tip of one finger keeping Jin stretched enough for him to inch inside.

Jin sucks in a breath, the sound hissing between his teeth, and buries his face in Kame's shoulder while the other man smoothes his hair back from his face and murmurs anything and everything into his ear. Ueda pauses long enough to wrap Kame's hand around Jin, to get him to stroke and twist and keep Jin interested, then takes a firm hold on Jin's hips.

It takes an eternity of soft words and gentle pushes and fingers and tongues, but finally Ueda's buried as deep as he's going to get, and Jin's rocking between them, head thrown back against Ueda's shoulder as the older man attempts to swallow his moans.

He comes embarrassingly quickly, Jin's tightness always enough to make him lose it at the best of times, and the fucking delicious drag of Kame's length against his has Ueda seeing white. Luckily neither of them last much longer when Ueda replaces his cock with his fingers, his blunt nails catching Kame's head in a way that has Kame's voice shuddering as he loses it. Ueda can _feel_ Kame coming on his fingers when he presses them against Jin's prostate, and when Jin tightens and near-sobs his release, Ueda knows he'd be able to come untouched from the feel of that alone.

This was all so crazy, was so _Jin_ , the need to go over and above anything that was usually considered the norm - which was what had got them into this situation to begin with - and still want more. Want so much more that it hurt, hurt so good that he'd still throw himself headlong into it until his world had been turned upside down and inside out, and still he'd never be truly content.

Jin would always want more, and Ueda was more than happy to give.


End file.
